


Volant Mecum

by Im_Innocent_I_Swear



Series: Libertas Volandi series [2]
Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Bottom Dan, Dom/sub, Fear, Fear of Flying, Fire Powers, Flying, Funny, Heartache, I'm Bad At Summaries, Invisibility, Latin, M/M, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Psychic Abilities, Secrets, Spells & Enchantments, Stars, Studying, The big ol razzle dazzle, Top Phil, Wings, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Innocent_I_Swear/pseuds/Im_Innocent_I_Swear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>*DON'T READ THIS SUMMARY IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PREVIOUS PART </strong><em>Libertas Volandi</em> BECAUSE OF SPOILERS*<br/>*YOU CAN ALSO JUST JUMP IN THIS PART IF YOU WANT TO, THE FIRST CHAPTER IS A SUMMARY*</p><p> </p><p>After Phil's return, Dan couldn't be happier. Things are looking up and Phil finds joy into every little thing.<br/>Now it was time to begin Phil's training.</p><p>Coming back as an Optimi saved Dan's life, but being able to function as one was harder than Phil expected.</p><p>Not being able to go to an Optimi school made Dan volunteer to teach him everything.</p><p>The two begin a new adventure filled with flying lessons, discovering new abilities, a fuck lot of studying and some love-making here and there.</p><p>But what happened to Chris and PJ after the two boys disappeared? Will Phil see his family again, even though their memories of him got wiped? Will human and Optimi be able to live together? And how <em>did</em> Dan's mum find out about Dan and Phil's relationship?</p><p><strong>Volant Mecum</strong> is the second part of the Libertas Volandi Series and will give you a better view on the Optimi culture as well as a lot of drama, heart ache, and smut. hah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Libertas Volandi summary

_Previously in the Libertas Volandi Series_ (I said that ironically)  
*contains spoilers of Libertas Volandi*

(obviously)  
(ok bye)

 

Basically, a lil whimpy boi called Phil Lester has been going to a boarding school the past 2 years. He always got bullied by a group of fuckboys, including the worst of them: Dan Howell (what a cliche, i know). Now, Phil starts the 3rd year and gets roomed with Dan (an even worse cliche, I knOW). He also runs into the new kid and becomes friends w him, PJ. PJ is roomed w a boi named Chris Kendall, y'all probs know him (obvsl).  
Long story short.  
Everyone is gay. PJ is gay. Chris is gay. Phil is gay. Everything and everyone is so gay.  
Dan n Phil start out bad but eventually become friends because Phil was listening to Muse, which Dan heard. They watched a movie together and fell asleep.  
Dan had a wet dream and Phil woke up from him. They did the sexy and it was all v good.  
BUT. PLOT TWIST.  
When Dan finished TWO GIANT WINGS CAME OUT OF HIS BACK. WHAT. WHAT. I KNOW. WHAT.  
they're v pretty. like dark puprle at the top and fading to a cute blue.  
He panicked and jumped out of the window, noping out and flying away from his responsibilities (same).  
He eventually (ofcours) came back **(let's not forget he broke the fucking window)** and Dan n Phil became boyfriends, but Dan made very clear that he couldn't tell Phil anything about him and his kind and species and whatever-the-fuck.  
But the bitch still told him several chapters later. Look, i'm not going to tell you what he told him, too much n stuff. So go read chap 9 of Libertas Volandi, that's where he explains it all.  
All you need to know is these three main things:

1\. His kind is called Optimi Generis (which is Latin for 'the best of the best kind'. Everything is Latin for them.)  
2\. They can learn several spells, those are all in Latin as well. Spells as making someone fall asleep, healing, making people forget stuff etc. idek.  
3\. They have several special abilities that you are born with. You do not have power over chosing your abilities. Some are inherited, some you just somehow get.

Ok, so Dan's an Optimi. He mastered a couple of spells (all of the above and some more) and discovered some of his new abilities in Libertas Volandi. He inherited Calor, fire shizzle, from his mum. He got Motus, making stuff move. He doesn't know how he does that, his dad left him when he was younger. And at the very end a really powerful one were he can cut with his hands. His reach is about 100 meters. So, he could like stand 50m away from someone, make a cutting motion, and killing them w it. u c what i'm talking about. It's v dangerous.  
He is part of the Pennatus Optimi, who are the winged. Not every Optimi has wings, the wings are inherited. If one of your parents has wings, you're sure to have them too. The bigger your wings, the badder of a bitch you are.

Ok so moving on, like stuff happens. Some sexy stuff, and some sad shizzle, anxiety attack, sexual harrassement.  
Finally, it's Christmas and Dan n Phil go to Dan's house to have dinner n stuff.  
Now, Optimi n humans aren't allowed to date. Humans used to kill Optimi and hunt them but they laid a spell on humans eventually to make them forget n shit. idk. So Optimi always had a strong aversion towards humans.  
Dan's fam knew Phil was human, and pretended to be human. However, Phil knew they were all Optimi, and had to pretend he didn't.  
Okay so Christmas dinner was pretty eventful, go check it out. Chapter 21 to 23??? I think???? 24??? I think it was 24. maybe even to 25. Idk. it's a lot of shit. Check it out m8.

I ALMOST FORGOT. ADRIAN WALKED IN ON DAN N PHIL MAKING OUT N TRIED TO KILL PHIL. THIS MIGHT NOT SEEM IMPORTANT. BUT IT IS. KEEP IT IN MIND.

So ye, that happened and they went back to the boarding school. Phil left to go to his own house, leaving Dan alone.

(josh) DUN DUN DUNNNNN

Dan gets a call from Adrian that their mum found out about Dan n Phil's relationship and was going to kill Phil w a team of other Optimi.

A lot of intensity happens here.

Dan flies to Phil (breaking another fucking window) and tries to bring him in safety.  
blah blah blah flying flying flying. Landing. Sleeping. Waking up. Realising you're surrounded by Optimi. lolzor.

A lot of fighting. Violence. Blood.

Ok so eventually Phil _does_ get murdered, sending Dan into a very angry, ragey, trance. He kills 7 Optimi w his like, cutting ability.  
He eventually gets dragged away from Phil's dead body.  
It's v sad.  
You will cry a lil bit.  
I mean craft.  
hah.

Dan get's send to a special deserted Optimi prison for 8 years. He got out after 7 years for good behaviour. He didn't eat and his wings turned grey, which only happened to Optimi that were dead. So v sad.

MEANWHILE ON THE OLYMPUS Aphrodite wants to bring them back together n shit. So after a long, annoying journey she fetched Phil from Elysium and brought him back to Dan when he just got back in his house.  
He _does_ get a slight change and gets turned into an Optimi. He gets v big wings that are a green/blue gradient. v cute.  
They were v happy together now.  
And that's the ending. They're back together. Here's the last part.  
__  
“That means that you… that we…” Dan choked out, feeling Phil cup his cheek with a nod.  
“We can be together now,” he said smiling, seeing Dan gasp and smile. “We can be open. We’re not illegal to be together anymore. We can do anything we want to. We can get back to school, get degrees. We can buy a house. Hell, we can even adopt children! We can be together again!”  
“Forever?” Dan asked quietly with pleading eyes. Phil grinned and pressed their lips together again for a few seconds. They pulled away and Phil’s hands rested on Dan’s hips, locking their eyes together.

_”Forever.”_

 

So chap one of this next part will be up next week.  
probs.  
let's hope so.  
hah.  
lolzor.  
ok bye.


	2. Chapter 2

“So how do I do this?”

“Let’s start off by me pulling it back and forwards a bit, okay?”

“Umm, sure?”

“How does that feel?”

“I don’t know, kinda weird. It feels unnatural.”

“I can imagine. I’m going to let go now and I want you to do it yourself, okay?”

“Okay… like this?”

“Phil, you’re not even moving it.”

“I’m not? But I’m-”

“Come on, it’s not that hard! Look!”

“I’m trying my best!”

“Try harder!”

“I’m trying super-duper hard, but it’s not working!”

 

Dan let himself fall on his knees into the soft grass underneath him. He buried his face in his hands, letting out a heavy sigh and muttered some disbelieving words.  
“It’s hard for me!” Phil exclaimed, pouting. Dan looked up at him and slowly shook his head at the divine boy.  
“You met the Gods of Olympus and you can’t even move your wings properly, you idiot!” Dan exclaimed frustrated, his wings flapping violently and bringing him back to his feet.

 

It had been several days since Phil’s return and Dan couldn’t be happier. He couldn’t stop smiling and sometimes even shed a tear out of pure joy when he looked at the dazzling boy.  
The morning Dan woke up next to Phil for the first time in 7 years, Phil had sharply inhaled as he eyed Dan and told him how mesmerizingly beautiful he looked. Dan thought he was just saying it to be nice, but when Phil lovingly caressed and pinched his cheek, he felt less bony. Less thin. Less scrawny. He immediately leaped out of bed and jumped in front of the mirror. He grinned widely and pulled the Gengar shirt up that he was still wearing, squeezing his tummy. His body fat had returned and he looked more beautiful than ever.

“You’re not going to age anymore, Dan,” Phil had told him with a smile, “You’re just absolutely stunning, more beautiful than this is impossible.”

After Janet and Adrian were informed about the news of Phil’s return, they all sat around the table to discuss what to do with Phil now he got turned into an Optimi.  
Dan immediately wanted to teach Phil the ropes.  
Janet first suggested sending him to a special Optimi school, but he would either: go to a school where they teach you everything from the start, meaning Phil would be in a class with a bunch of 4-year olds; or he’d get into Optimi high school with people who were still 8 years younger than him but would maybe feel less old, but he would have no idea what’s happening or how to function.  
Or they’d hire someone.  
That’s when Dan’s lips curled upwards.  
He happily suggested teaching Phil everything himself. Janet as well as Phil had their doubts, but Dan insisted.

 

Today was Phil’s first lesson in being an Optimi so Dan wanted to teach him how to fly, finding this one of the most important and admirable features of being part of the Pennatus Optimi. It was about 2pm when Janet drove a while to some deserted pasture where no one would be able to see them. She told them she’d be back to pick them up in an hour or so and left with a hug for both of them, whispering the thousandth excuse into Phil’s ear, making him giggle. As soon as she left the lesson started.  
Dan first told him a lot about the anatomy and how it was attached to his body.  
Phil’s wing was perfectly placed at the back of his spine, underneath his shoulder blades. Shaped similarly to humans, the Pennatus have scapula that sit on either side of their spine and connect to the arms. However, they also possess a secondary set that sits just below the primary scapula; these act as a ‘socket’ for the wings.  
The primary scapula _are_ slightly smaller and tilted as compared to a human’s, to allow room for the secondary set. Wings can be similar in build to various avian structures.  
Phil was slightly overwhelmed by all the sudden information, but Dan talked slowly and always made sure he understood. Dan also told him that he was going to study a lot about the muscles, skin and feathers and how everything balances.

 

“So how do I do this?” Phil asked clumsily, trying to move his wings a bit, but instead moving his  
arms.

“Let’s start off by me pulling it back and forwards a bit, okay?” Dan suggested giggling. He gently took the end of Phil’s wing and looked at him for consent.

“Umm, sure?” Phil responded, almost questioningly, and raised an eyebrow. Dan slowly pulled Phil’s wing all the way back, stretching it completely, and folded it back against his back. He repeated that a few times.

“How does that feel?” Dan asked as he continued the motion. 

“I don’t know, kinda weird,” Phil said, frowning as his new extra limbs were moved around. “It feels  
unnatural.”

“I can imagine,” Dan said smiling as he slowed the motions down. “I’m going to let go now and I want you to do it yourself now, okay?”

“Okay…” Phil said hesitantly, still not really feeling a connection to his wings other than feeling Dan move them. Dan slowly let go and took a step back and looked at Phil with a reassuring smile. Phil bit his bottom lip and tried to copy the movements Dan just made his wings do. Trying to find the connection of the sinews, tensing his muscles. “Like this?”

“Phil, you’re not even moving it,” Dan said grinning, making Phil frown surprised. He scoffed.

“I’m not?” he asked and looked around at the blue/green gradient coloured wings, seeing them indeed not moving. “But I’m-”

“Come one, it’s not that hard!” Dan said and started clapping his blue-to-purple gradient coloured wings, looking at Phil with raised eyebrows. “Look!”

“I’m trying my best!” Phil exclaimed, desperately trying to move his wings. But it was as if he tried to make his ears move around.

“Try harder!” Dan exclaimed back, flapping his wings more aggressively, even briefly lifting him off the ground, trying to show Phil how to do it.

“I’m trying super-duper hard,” Phil exclaimed, slightly panicked as Dan raised his voice. “But it’s not working!”  
Dan let himself fall on his knees into the grass underneath him. He buried his face in his hands, letting out a heavy sigh and muttered some disbelieving words. 

“It’s hard for me!” Phil exclaimed, pouting. Dan looked up at him and slowly shook his head.

“You met the Gods of Olympus and you can’t even move your wings properly, you idiot!” Dan exclaimed frustrated, his wings flapping violently and bringing him back to his feet. Phil folded his arms and showed Dan his extra sad and pouty look, making him smile. Dan took a few steps forward and gently hugged Phil. Dan spoke in a calm and soothing voice as he talked to Phil, holding him close. “It’s normal that it’s not really working. I was born with wings, I learned when I was really young. Let’s just relax and try again. We have an hour to train, and months after that. I can be patient, sweetheart. I can if you are too.”

“How do you even do that?” Phil asked frowning.

“Do what?”

“The thing you just did.”

“What thing?”

“With your voice.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“It gets all soft and sweet. As if you coat your words with honey before you pronounce them.”

“You’re crazy.”

Thanks,” Phil said grinning and released Dan, pecking him quickly. Dan giggled and walked behind him. 

“Just relax, okay?” Dan asked, smiling. Phil nodded and bit his bottom lip in anticipation, not knowing Dan was going to do. Dan slowly started running his hands up and down the muscles of Phil’s wings. “Do you feel this?”

“Mhm,” Phil hummed nodding. He gently massaged the base at his spine, pressing his thumbs in the soft flesh coated by his shirt. Phil hummed pleasantly. Dan started to squeeze a bit harder around his base, feeling and seeing Phil flex his muscles.

“Damn, son,” he said grinning. “Those gods gave you a muscular pair. I was thinking that you probably wouldn’t even be able to go high today, because it would be too heavy. But these are strong.”

Phil smiled in response. Dan then started rubbing and gently tugging at the feathers, knowing that there weren’t any sinews in the feathers, meaning he could feel this less good.

“You feel this?” Dan asked again, Phil shaking his head response. Dan frowned and started to gently squeeze the muscular base of the wings again, his fingers tracing his back a bit. His fingertips brushing around it. “You do feel this, right?”

“Yeah, it tickles!” Phil giggled and arched his back, making Dan grin. His hands slowly squeezed their way down to the feathers again, thinking that now he stimulated the muscles Phil must be more sensitive.

“Feel this?” Dan asked again and Phil shook his head in response. Dan pressed his lips together and tugged harshly at one long green feather, pulling it out. Phil yelped and jumped around, flapping his wing because of his reflexes.

“Ow! What was that for!” Phil whined, gently shaking it to get rid of the pain. Dan grinned at him.

“So you would maybe do that!” Dan said chuckling and pointing at Phil flapping his painful wing, making Phil gasped surprised. He continued to flap his wing and smiled brightly at Dan and at his wing, then back at Dan.

“Look! Look! I can do it!” Phil exclaimed excited, now starting to flap his other wing as well. He giggled as he started to add more force to it, feeling his feet slowly lift off the ground. His feet kicked around and gasped. “Dan! Look! I’m flying!”

“That’s floating, but that’s really good!” Dan exclaimed grinning and slowly started clapping his wings as well, lifting himself off the ground too. Dan slowly floated towards Phil and took his hands with a smile. Phil giggled and clumsily kicked his legs around a bit. “You want to go a bit higher?”

“You think I can?” Phil asked hesitantly, looking down at the ground that was now about a foot away from his feet.

“I’m sure you can,” Dan said grinning. “But if you start to feel pain, tell me immediately. We don’t want to crash, of course.”

“I will,” Phil responded with a nod.

“Good, now start to clap your wings a bit harder, okay?” Dan asked, doing it himself. He felt himself slowly go higher and higher. Phil started clapping his wings harder as well, still gently pulling himself higher by Dan’s hands. Dan smiled. “Use my hands as support if you have to.”

“Thanks,” Phil said grinning, clumsily clapping his wings harder. He glanced down, seeing the ground farther beneath him than he expected it to be, and gulped.

“Don’t look down, look at me,” Dan said soothing. Phil clenched his teeth together as he looked into Dan’s calm eyes. How could he be so calm when they were so high above the ground!? He had done this a lot of times, since birth, maybe that’s why. Phil still couldn’t understand, glancing down again. He looked back at Dan, fear settling in his eyes. “It’s okay, I’m here. Relax. Nothing to worry about.”

“I know…” Phil said shakily, gulping again and desperately staring at Dan. He took a deep breath to try to relax. It started to get a bit colder around him, an unpleasant breeze caressing his face and clothes. Phil shuddered at the sudden change of temperature around him and gasped when he glanced down again.

“Look at me, Phil,” Dan demanded calmly. Phil’s eyes immediately shot back up at Dan. “Do you want to go back down? You already did very well for your first lesson. I know that you’re probably not tired yet, because of your muscular pair, but we should take it slow.”

“No… no, I want to fly higher,” Phil insisted shaky. Dan nodded hesitantly and kept going higher. They locked their eyes together as they went higher and higher. Dan didn’t notice the cloud above him, floating through it. Phil gasped surprised, the cold and moist air snatching his clothes, wetting them a bit. Phil squealed as the cloud got thicker, slowly losing sight of Dan and started flapping his wings faster, trying to get through this endless cloud.

“Calm down, I’m right here,” Dan said, gently squeezing Phil’s hands. Phil’s breathing sped up a bit, clumsily clapping his wings with more force, starting to panic. “It’s okay to feel scared, it’s okay to feel like this. But don’t let it take you over, Phil. Just because you can’t see me, doesn’t mean I’m not there. Calm down, it’s all going to be okay. Just listen to my voice, okay?”

“Okay. Yeah,” Phil said nodding and gulped. Suddenly Dan’s smiling face appeared again as they passed the cloud. Their clothes were wet and cold, making Phil shudder but he smiled in relieve to see Dan’s face again.

“You really freaked out a little there, didn’t you,” Dan said grinning, making Phil pout.

“You know I’m afraid of heights!” Phil whined, forcing one strong clap with his wings, boosting him up. “But now I want to go higher.”

“I think we went high enough for today. This is your first time,” Dan reminded him, slowing down until he was floating still. But Phil didn’t comply and kept rising. “Phil, come down. I don’t want you to get hurt now.”

“But, Dan!” Phil exclaimed, clapping his wings faster. “Look! I’m doing it! I can finally do something! I need to be able to do this now I’m an Optimi!”

“There’s Optimi who can’t fly, Phil,” Dan said with raised eyebrows, trying to stay in the same place. Phil started pulling at Dan’s hands. “Phil, I swear to the gods. Stop.”

“No! I want to fly!” Phil exclaimed annoyed. Dan rolled his eyes and glared.

“Did I fucking stutter?” Dan tugged harshly at Phil’s hands as his wings clapped in the opposite direction, roughly pulling them down. Phil yelped as he suddenly felt himself lose control of his wings and desperately clapped them. In the shock, he accidentally let go of Dan’s hands, beginning to fall. Phil screamed grasping at Dan, but not being able to reach. Dan gasped in shock, paralysed in the sky, seeing Phil fall.  
Was this really happening? Was he going to lose Phil again? The story just started, and he would already fuck up? He couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening.  
Phil desperately kept flapping his wings, but didn’t find the good angle other than making him fall faster. He kicked with his legs, waved with his arms and screamed at Dan who suddenly snapped out of his paralysation.  
Dan blinked and shook his head, folding his wings and letting himself fall down, face first. He opened his wings a little bit and forcefully clapped them, shooting towards Phil. Dan’s face stood determined, feeling the adrenaline pump through his veins. Phil let out a loud ‘umpf’ when Dan carefully scooped him up and flew horizontal for a few seconds. He then slowly descended and landed on his knees on the ground, letting Phil go.  
Phil was slightly shaky and sat up with wide eyes. Dan examined him concerned.

“I’m sorry, this was all my fault,” Dan muttered and took Phil’s wrist, raising his arm. He slowly applied pressure on multiple places. “Are you hurt?”

“Dan, I’m fine, and it’s _my_ fault for not listening to you!” Phil exclaimed pulling his arm back. Dan frowned and bit his bottom lip, positioning behind Phil. He started to rub and apply pressure on the muscles. “Can’t believe I almost died in my first lesson.”

“Does it hurt anywhere? Did you sprain yourself?” Dan asked worried, squeezing around the base of Phil’s wings. “I’m so sorry, man. I guess I just kind of forgot you don’t have complete control over your wings yet. I shouldn’t have pulled you down so hard all of a sudden.”

“It’s okay, I should’ve listened to avoid that in the first place,” Phil said grinning and messily scrambled back on his feet while Dan gracefully flapped his wings and landed perfectly with a grin.

“Let’s just get back to stretching and floating low, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first official chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please, if you have any suggestions and things you might want to read, leave it down in the comments :).
> 
> So yeah, beginning of a new era, exciting.
> 
> don't forget to give kudos, comment and subscribe/bookmark the series to stay updated. It helps me out a lot! And I'll upload soon again :D
> 
> btw, i'm trying to make my chapters longer and better because i don't want y'all to be sad. But that means more work. So do you either want a 1000 words chap uploaded quicker, or a 2000+ chap and wait a lil bit longer?


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour and a half, at about 5pm, Dan and Phil were sitting the Janet’s car, almost home again. Especially Phil was completely exhausted, half asleep laying his head on Dan’s shoulder. Dan looked at him lovingly, gently pushing his fringe from his eye.  
“You did amazing,” Dan whispered, pecking his forehead. Phil muttered something inaudible in response and sighed, his fingers tangling in Dan’s shirt as he drifted off to sleep. Dan smiled at the pale boy. He had found it so hard to push his wings in his back, but he had to learn it if he wants to function in the society. Dan bit his lip, staring at Phil. He was so beautiful. 

~

“Hey, Dan?” Phil asked shyly. Dan looked up from his phone, pushing a pair of glasses higher up his nose bridge. He had had a bit of a hard time seeing recently, so he’d occasionally wear glasses. Phil thought they looked super cute, but Dan didn’t like them at all.

“Yeah?” Dan asked and scooted closer to Phil, curling up against him. Phil grinned and wrapped his arms around him, slowly running his hands up and down his arms.

“I love how I can stay here, I love the hospitality but… I… I really miss my family,” Phil admitted quietly. He felt Dan freeze for a second. He then pulled away from Phil with guilty eyes, looking away. “Can I go see them sometime? I won’t tell them about how I got back, I just need to see them again. I need to hear their voices. And I know that I’ve been gone for so long, but they won’t care how I got back. I promise, they’ll just be really happy to see me. If I tell them I can’t say anything, or don’t want to, they’ll respect that. So, can I please go see them?”

“Phil… you know the Optimi wiped you from their memory, right?” Dan said quietly, sitting up. Phil gasped, his eyes filling with pain. “I told you before.”

“W-what?” he stuttered soft, total disbelief. “They did what…?”

“They had to forget about you, or they’d notice your loss, obviously. They’d inform the police on your missing, they’d look for you. We all decided that if anything like this happened, we would wipe memories. It’s the least painful things for humans, and it would get suspicious after a while if we didn’t,” Dan said, looking away and clenched his teeth together. “They got rid of all your photos, your stuff, your clothes. Your everything. All your possessions. Nobody knows you exist, except for us. By legal rights, you don’t even exist. There’s no birth certificate, no passport, no ID cart. It’s like you’ve never existed.”

“But… but when they see me, surely, they’ll remember me… right?” Phil stammered. Dan shook his head, locking eyes with him. “Right? They’ll suddenly realise who I am… it’ll be like a chain reaction, right!?”

“I’m sorry…” Dan said quietly, pushing his fringe back a little bit. “They do not know who you are anymore and they never will.”

“But… but I… they…” Phil stuttered, eyes filling with tears. He slowly shook his head, letting go of Dan. “They’re my parents… what about my brother? Please, my brother-”

“Nobody, Phil,” Dan stated. Phil’s gaze slowly floated away from Dan’s eyes and focused on the floor. Dan sighed quietly and took him in his arms. “But they’re not dead, you know? They still have a happy life. Maybe they’re even happier now!”

“You’re not really helping, Dan,” Phil said quietly. Dan realised he literally just said his whole family might be happier without him and he quickly shut up. He wrapped his arms around Phil, wanting to comfort him, and they sat in silence for a few moments. Phil suddenly sat up and looked Dan in the eyes. “I need to see them,” he concluded with a nod.

“You really shouldn’t,” Dan said and looked up with a frown, shaking his head, his glasses sliding down his nose.

“Why not?” Phil asked frowning deeper. “What’s the harm?”

“Phil, these people have no idea who you are,” Dan said, trying to reason with him and pushed his glasses up again. But Phil wasn’t having any of it. Dan raised his eyebrows, trying to look strict. “We have to teach you everything about the Optimi culture, and doing something like that is probably the stupidest thing you can do. So don’t.”

“It’s brave.”

“And brave is by far the kindest word for stupidity, don’t you think?”

“…” Phil stared at Dan for a few seconds. His expression confused mixed with offended. “Okay, then. I won’t. I still don’t see the harm in it, but fine. Whatever, man.” He spoke irritated and stood up, leaving the room.

“Ugh, come on, Phil,” Dan muttered annoyed, standing up to and throwing his phone aside, “Don’t be like that.” Dan followed Phil who was already trotting up the stairs. “Phil, wait. Why are you so pissed all of a sudden, mate? _I_ did not make these rules! You got yourself into this!” 

“Why is everything always _my fault_!” Phil exclaimed angrily, screaming out the last part. Dan was taken back a bit when he heard Phil yell. They had eye contact for a few seconds. Phil turned around and outrun Dan to his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Dan tried to push the door handle down, but Phil was pushing it up on the other side. Dan raised his eyebrows and took a step back. 

“Really, Phil? _Really?_ You want to start a fight about _this_ ,” Dan rolled his eyes and folded his arms, staring at the closed door. “First of all: I can’t do anything about it. Second of all: it’s not that big of a deal, so open the door! Look, it’s not your fault-”

“Dan, just go away!” Phil snarled, making Dan glare at the Brendon Urie picture on the door, taking another step away from it. “You have no idea how much my family meant to me! You will never understand! Because your entire family is a human-eating freak show!”

“…” Dan stood there, frozen for a few seconds, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. He took a few harsh steps to the door, pressing a fist against it. The index finger of his free hand pushed against the door. He spoke low and angry, a deep frown settling on his face. Phil knew the voice he used all too well, flashbacks flooded his mind to when Dan was his merciless bully. “Listen here, _Lester_. You don’t know _shit_ about my family, so you better shut-”

“Your family turned me into a fucking cannibal,” Phil spat out, almost knowing Dan could feel his glare through the door. Dan was slightly taken back by the harsh way Phil spoke, the swear added to it. “And then murdered me. I think that says a lot.”

“You’re not a cannibal anymore, Phil,” Dan growled angrily. “You’re an Optimi now.”

“I will never be not human,” Phil spat back. “Just because I got turned into this, doesn’t mean I left my true story. I’m not truly an Optimi nor will I ever be.”

“Phil, I know it must’ve been hard for you, but I’m trying to make you fit in here,” Dan started, trying to calm down a bit by taking a deep breath. He heard an annoyed sigh from the other side of the door, immediately losing his temper. He slammed one of his fists against the door once. “I’m trying to help you, goddamnit!”

“Just leave, Dan,” Phil growled low, his clenched fists pressing against the door. Phil felt the anger and adrenaline pump through, wanting nothing than to just be alone.

“No, we have to sort this out!” Dan exclaimed and hit the door with his fist a few times. “And you’re in _my_ room so open up!”

“Go. Away.” Phil said again, ignoring the bangs on the door. Dan was still refusing to leave and tried to push the door open again.

“Phil, why are you so pissed off? It can’t be just about this!” Dan exclaimed. “Is there something else wrong? Please, just talk to me! We can sort this out!”

“Go away!” Phil shouted annoyed. “It’s not that hard to understand that I just want to be left the hell alone!”

“Phil, come on!” Dan yelled annoyed and banged on the door again. He took the door handle in his hand and pushed it down, with success this time. He started to push at the door, throwing his entire weight against it. The door slowly creaked open as Phil tried to stop him. “What the hell is wrong with you, man! Stop being such a fucking asshole! I’ll burn this fucking door down!”

“I said: Go away!” Phil screamed angrily, violently throwing his entire weight against the door. The door slammed shut and Dan yelped as he flew back a few feet, landing on his bum. He sat there in total shock for a few seconds, looking around with a confused look.  
What the hell?  
He stared at the door and saw the door handle slowly go down. Phil’s face peaked around the corner, a scared look on his face. “Dan? What happened? Are you okay?”

“Phil… what the _hell_ was that!?” Dan whisper shouted, still shocked as he slowly stood up. Phil opened his mouth, not finding any words and shrugged with a distressed look on his face, his mouth still hanging open. Phil rushed towards Dan, examining him.

“Y-you okay?” Phil said quietly, not making eye contact as Dan was still glaring at him.

“ **I Am Fantastic, Thanks For Asking** ,” Dan said blunt, dusting off his clothes. “Have a nice day.” Dan turned to the stairs and started walking down them. A firm grip on his upper arm stopped him.

“Wait! Aren’t you going to explain what the hell I just did?” Phil asked offended, frowning at Dan who slowly turned to him. Dan raised his eyebrows at him.

“So now you _do_ want my help all of a sudden?” Dan asked in disbelief and tilted his head to the side.

“I have no idea what I just did,” Phil said low and angry, his glare fixed on the sassy boy. “You have to understand that I am entirely new to everything here. Quit being an asshole.”

“ _Me_!?” Dan exclaimed surprised and let out one harsh laugh. “ _I’m_ the asshole here!?”

“Yes! And you’ve always been!” Phil growled back. “You will always be a stupid bully.”

“Phil, you better shut the fuck up real quick,” Dan said threatening, taking a few steps up the stairs until he stood in front of Phil. “That was seven fucking years ago. You know I fucking changed, so stop being such a fucking fuck you fuck.”

“Wide vocabulary, as always I see,” Phil said grinning, making Dan take another step towards Phil, their bodies almost pressed together.

“I almost starved myself to death because I wanted to see you again,” Dan growled, reading to punch Phil. “So you better shut it.”

“I fucking _died_ for you!” Phil growled back, his voice raised slightly. “I literally died for you.”

“I went through hell for 7 years straight,” Dan spat out, bawling his fists and feeling them heat up. He knew damn well he should watch out, but the anger made him not pay attention.

“I literally was in hell for 7 years straight,” Phil responded, not noticing the smoke rising from Dan’s fists.

“You were fucking chilling in Elysium for 7 years, don’t bullshit me,” Dan whisper-shouted. “If you call that hell, then I was right all those years of school and you’re just fucking _weak_.”

“…” Phil glared at him for a few seconds. Suddenly, his fingers tangled into Dan’s shirt and he slammed him against the wall, pulling him up without a problem. A spark appeared in Phil’s eye. Dangerous and aggressive. Dan had never seen it before and he gulped nervously. “You’re asking for it, Howell.”

“Phil…” Dan said, suddenly aware of how lost Phil was in his anger. Dan’s voice shook a bit as he continued. “Phil, calm down. I-I’m sorry, okay. I shouldn’t h-have said that. Please, put me down. D-don’t hurt me…”

“What? Dan, wow. I would never-” Phil cut himself off, immediately letting Dan go and taking a step back. The spark disappeared. “I would never hurt you. I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t be, you just freaked me out a little bit,” Dan said and chuckled nervously, his back still against the wall. “I’m really sorry for saying all those hurtful and mean things. I didn’t mean any of it.”

“No, I know,” Phil said quietly, looking down and awkwardly scratched his neck. “I’m sorry too. Sorry for yelling and saying mean things and… throwing you to the other side of the hallway?” Phil’s head slowly tilted at the side as he finished the sentence. “I didn’t want to, obviously. And again, sorry for how mean I was.”

“It’s okay, you were right about the whole family thing, but…” Dan examined Phil from head to toe and grinned widely. “I think you just discovered your first superhuman ability. You’re like, super strong or whatever.”

“Wow,” Phil said in awe, staring down at his hands. His head snapped up to Dan with a worried look in his eyes. “But I don’t want to hurt anyone! I just almost hurt _you_!”

“You don’t have to use it on people, Phil!” Dan exclaimed and grinned, “And I’m v weak, so you can open jars for me.”

“But I just- I almost- I was about to punch you!” Phil said panicked. “What if I actually hit you with full power without realising! Maybe I’d make your head explode like a fricking watermelon! I could’ve-”

“But you didn’t, okay?” Dan interrupted him, calming him down. “This is an amazing new discovery! Your first new power! Let’s get a book and read about it, okay? Or do you want to do that later? A lot has happened. I mean, you almost murdered yourself with flying, you almost murdered me with your fist. So maybe let’s take a nap first?”

“O-okay,” Phil said and nodded and smiled. Dan smiled back and slipped his hand into Phil’s, interlocking fingers. He slowly pulled Phil to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and giggled as Phil slid his arms around his waist.

“You just almost killed me, and look what we’re doing now,” Dan said and gasped quietly when Phil attached his lips to Dan’s neck. “But I’m not complaining.”

“Hmm, fuck I missed you,” Phil hummed as he left wet kisses down the back of Dan’s neck. Dan giggled turned to him, leaning forward to gently peck his lips. After a few seconds, Phil abruptly pulled away with a frown, taking a step back. His eyes glided down to Dan’s feet to his eyes. “Since when are you taller than me!?”

“Shut up,” Dan whispered and pulled Phil back, their lips clashing together. Phil yelped in surprised and eagerly kissed Dan back, wanting to catch up on the past 7 years. They deepened the kiss and let their tongues slide against each other. Dan tangled his fingers in Phil’s shirt and slowly pulled him to the bed, humming and tugging at his collar. He let himself fall backwards onto the bed, Phil climbing on top of him and moving his lips to Dan’s neck. Dan mewled as the exquisite pleasure ran through him, being extra sensitive after all those years. Phil suddenly pulled away and looked at Dan with a shocked frown.

“What?” Dan asked and sat up. Phil widened his eyes, blinking rapidly and let himself sink next to Dan onto the bed. He held his head in his hands and took some slow breaths. Dan frowned and gently squeezed Phil’s knee. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I’m… I’m so tired…” Phil sighed and looked up at Dan with half-lidded eyes, smiling weakly. “I don’t know why…”

“I think the cause is when you used your new ability,” Dan explained and slowly petted Phil’s leg. “It takes a lot of energy, especially when it’s the first time. Taking a nap was the plan to begin with.”

“I’m sorry…” Phil yawned and curled up into Dan’s bed. “I really wanted you, but I’m just really tired right now... It’s not your fault…”

“I know,” Dan smiled and laid down next to him, not bothering getting changed out of his clothes. His fingers gently danced over Phil’s waist, sighing content. He leaned forward and pecked Phil’s forehead. “Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol took a while huh. It's just like school and stuff and i've also recently got a girlfriend :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Will not be continued**


End file.
